


wet • Jungwoo x YukHei • smut • short

by abnegative



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Yukhei and Jungwoo hate each other - this was written as a request for one of my readers on Wattpad





	wet • Jungwoo x YukHei • smut • short

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes as he stared across the practice room. Fucking Yukhei. The guy was too tall, too loud, just too weird. He had the attention span of a hyperactive puppy with none of the cuteness. Jungwoo waited patiently while Taeyong tried his best to get control over the group again but with Yukhei winding up the younger boys it was almost impossible.

 

Jungwoo pouted. 'Black On Black' was complicated and they needed all the practice they could get but with Yukhei clowning all the time and the younger ones getting sucked into his antics they were missing out on precious rehearsal time. Yukhei might feel confident now they had debuted but Jungwoo didn't. He was determined to show his best side at all times.

 

Doyoung saw the look on his face and put his arms around the pouty boy. "Yeah, I know, they're annoying." Doyoung soothed him and squeezed him tight. "We're nearly done." "Can't you do something?" Jungwoo whined and Doyoung frowned. He let go of Jungwoo and went over to help Taeyong get the idiots back in line and back in concentration. Jungwoo's eyes shone with adoration for the older boys as Taeyong got the rowdy kids to shut up and Doyoung came back with a bottle of water for him. "Thank you hyung." Jungwoo cooed as he pecked Doyoung's cheek with a gentle kiss making the older boy blush with embarrassment.

 

Yukhei watched them from across the room. God he hated that suck up Jungwoo. Too soft, too quiet, just too weird. And he had everyone wrapped around his little finger. The younger boys all looked up to him, with his beautiful visuals and his heavenly voice, and all the older boys doted on him and treasured him like a precious jewel. Yukhei's idol, Taeyong, just melted into goo whenever he looked at him. It wasn't fair. No one looked at him like that, rubbing his cheek or blushing at his smile, he could only get them to laugh.

 

He stared Jungwoo down as the boy giggled again and put his arms around Taeyong. Taeyong cuddled him close to his chest and ran his fingers through his golden hair as Yukhei stared and seethed and frowned.

 

 

 

 

He waited as the boys began to filter out of the practice room in groups of two or three. Yukhei was about to leave when he noticed Jungwoo still tying his shoelaces. No one else noticed, no one was around, and Yukhei saw his chance and took it.

 

Jungwoo felt him before he heard him. He was just trying his shoe when he got left behind and as he stood and turned to grab how water he felt himself pinned against the wall. His chest pressed against the smooth cold veneer as warmth melted into his back. "You think you're so cute Jungwoo..." Yukhei hissed into the shorter boy's ear. "Everyone thinks you're so fucking cute... imagine how cute you'd look with my cock in your mouth..." Jungwoo shook slightly. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. "Are... a-are you going to make me..." Jungwoo stammered as his chest pressed harder against the wall and Yukhei's tongue traced the shell of his ear. "I don't know... maybe..." Yukhei murmured as he let one hand slip down the front of Jungwoos sweatpants while the other trapped the boy.

 

Jungwoo held his breath as Yukhei slipped his hand inside the frightened boy's briefs and began to stroke him. Jungwoo was scared, his breath was hard to catch, only coming in short sharp gasps. But he began to feel hot all over and his eyes rolled back, his knees felt weak, and most surprising of all he was hard.

 

"Yukhei stop... please.. this isn't right...." Jungwoo whispered. He sniffed as a tear rolled out of one eye and down his cheek. "Stop... STOP.." he begged and snapped Yukhei to his senses.

 

 

What the fuck was he doing?

 

 

"Don't you dare tell anyone." He hissed before grabbing his stuff and running from the room leaving a confused and shaken Jungwoo still pressed against the wall. It was a while before collected himself enough to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night as he lay in bed Jungwoo went over and over it in his mind. Yukhei hated him and the feeling was mutual. Why did he do it?

 

And why did Jungwoo like it?

 

He should tell Taeyong, or one of the other older boys, then they would make sure he wasn't left alone any more. He didn't want Yukhei to get into trouble but he didn't want him touching him like that again. It was scary. Mostly because it was so confusing. Yukhei's big hands in his pants made Jungwoo react in a way he never thought possible. And as he lay in the dark listening to the quiet sounds of Mark mumbling in his sleep he found himself hard again. Jungwoo rolled over and pressed his erection into the mattress and willed it to go away.

 

 

And in the room next door Yukhei couldn't believe what he had done. As soon as he put his hands on Jungwoo's soft skin it was all over, he had lost control, and he vowed he would never frighten the boy like that again. He would stay away from him for good.

 

But he held on to the memory, the feeling of Jungwoo's skin under his fingertips like rich velvet, and he craved the feeling again. He would fight it and control himself. But his hand found its way into his shorts and he held his breath as he palmed at his erection with Jungwoo's creamy skin on his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day they had rehearsal again. Jungwoo stuck close to Doyoung and Mark and made sure he wasn't alone. Yukhei wouldn't have a chance to seperate him from the herd, pick him off like an antelope, but to Jungwoo's relief he didn't even try. Actually, instead of his loud laughter and his boisterously booming voice, Jungwoo barely heard him all day.

 

 

It was the same the next day. And the next.

 

And the next.

 

And the next.

 

 

He got loud again, he got rowdy again, but Yukhei never came near Jungwoo. He wouldn't stand near him, he never spoke to him, he could barely even look at him. And every single day Jungwoo got more and more frustrated. And every night after practice he stood in the shower, hot water streaming down his back, his hot hard erection gripped tight in his soft hand. Every night Jungwoo let his head rest on the cool tiles while he jerked himself off thinking about Yukhei's big hands down his pants. The more the other boy ignored him the harder he jerked himself off. It was so frustrating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Promotion time had finally arrived and they had the performance perfect. Filming for Music Bank took all day and when it was finally over eighteen tired boys filed out of the building into the vans. Mark and Doyoung climbed in and sat next to each other and Yukhei climbed in next. When Jungwoo was the last one in he saw the only seat left was next to Yukhei. He smiled at him and slid into the seat but to his dismay Yukhei ignored his smile. "Swap seats with me Doyoung." He said and got up and Doyoung frowned but he did it. Doyoung settled next to the confused boy and put his arm around him and Jungwoo just pressed his face into his hyung's chest as they drove through the city.

 

For the first time since he debuted Jungwoo was pissed.

 

He sulked as he walked into the dorms at the back of the pack. Boys split off into groups of three or four and went to eat or drink or shower. But Jungwoo only had one thing on his mind. He followed Yukhei to his room and threw the door open as soon as the other boy walked in. "What is your problem?" Jungwoo shouted with a trembling lip. Yukhei sighed as he tossed his backpack onto the floor. "Leave me alone Jungwoo." He turned away from the older boy who was shaking with rage. "No. What is your problem with me? Everyone else likes me and you're just so mean..." his lip trembled as his voice cracked and broke. "And then you... well... you know what you did. And then just pretended like nothing happened...." Yukhei sighed as he walked towards the bathroom. "Jungwoo. I'm sorry okay? I never should have touched you. I just want to forget it." He opened the bathroom door. "Just leave. Please. Forget it Jungwoo." He stripped off his shirt and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

But Jungwoo couldn't forget it. He heard the water start to run and he turned the doorknob. It wasn't locked and he threw the door open. "What the fuck are you doing Jungwoo?" Yukhei was naked under the hot water and trapped in the shower cubicle and had nowhere to go to escape. Jungwoo pressed his fully clothed body against Yukhei's nakedness and let his lips run down the surprised boys neck.

 

"Jungwoo I don't think you should be doing this." Yukhei was pressed against the cold tiles while Jungwoo's hands ran down the sides of his bare body. He pressed his hands against the wall determined to keep them from Jungwoo's body. But the boy was in the shower now, water streaming down onto his clothes, his sinful mouth moving against him. "Jungwoo stop. Please...." Yukhei closed his eyes and held his breath. "Why don't you like me?" Jungwoo whined softly into Yukhei's ear. "Ever since you touched me it's all I can think about..." Yukhei felt Jungwoo's hand slide down and grab his cock and he moaned as the beautiful boy, his clothing soaked, began to stroke him hard.

 

"Fuck... stop... Jungwoo..." Yukhei groaned. "I do like you, I was scared, I scared myself and you that day..." he moaned again when he felt Jungwoo's thumb teasing the slit of his cock. His knees felt weak and he his head was spinning. He leaned down and devoured Jungwoo's lips in a long deep kiss and gave in to the feeling of the soft hand working his cock into a frenzy.

 

Jungwoo broke the kiss and began desperately shedding his soaked clothing. He tossed the shirt and jeans out onto the floor in a puddle and dropped his boxers to the ground. "I'm hard Yukhei," he whined in the boys ear. "I've been hard every night, laying in bed, thinking about your big hands wrapped around me..."

 

Yukhei gave up any last semblance of control he was holding on to. He bit down on Jungwoo's neck as his hand searched for Jungwoo's cock and he began to jerk him as well. The two boys pressed hard against each other under the hot water as they kissed. Their hands worked hard as they jerked each other off and Jungwoo felt like he was going to explode. "It's not enough," he said as he turned the water off. "I need you Yukhei. I need you to fuck me."

 

 

 

A low growl erupted from Yukhei's throat as he grabbed the older boy and dragged him from the shower. He tossed him onto the bed, water dripping all over the bed and the floor, climbing on top of the naked boy's body. He pushed Jungwoo's legs apart and crawled between them, their erections brushing together, their lips meeting with a hunger renewed.

 

"Just remember Jungwoo. You asked for this..." Yukhei's mouth chewed desperately at Jungwoo's soft white skin. His big hands travelled frantically over every inch of Jungwoo's naked body beneath him. He thrust his hips forcing their cocks against each other as he stared intently at the flushed face of the other. "Fucking hell Jungwoo. Why them?" Yukhei's breath was hot in his ear as he whispered his words of frustration. "You're so cute and flirty with all of them. But you look at me like I'm a piece of shit...." Jungwoo trapped his lips in a deep kiss and grabbed Yukhei's cock with his hand. "Shut up Yukhei. Maybe if you'd just shut up for five minutes..." he pressed his hot erection up against Yukhei's cold skin and groaned at the sensation. "Maybe you could actually fuck me like I want you to. You need to shut up and listen sometimes."

 

Yukhei jumped off the bed and almost fell when his foot got tangled in the bedsheets askew and half on the floor. He quickly locked the door and rummaged in his bedside draw and muttered an audible 'yessss' when he found some lube. He grinned at Jungwoo's adorable pink cheeks matching the shy smile on the boy's face. Finally, that look, that soft look of flirtation. It was all Yukhei had wanted and he finally got it.

 

Cold lube ran down between Jungwoo's ass cheeks and Yukhei's thick fingers followed. He teased Jungwoo's hole with one, tracing the rim before pushing it inside, watching carefully for his reaction. He didn't want to hurt Jungwoo but Jungwoo just moaned and pushed his body hard against Yukhei's hand. He followed the first finger with a second and curled them as he rubbed Jungwoo's insides and watched his reaction with amusement.

 

"You're such a thirsty bottom. Fuck. I had no idea." Yukhei was so hard, his arousal intensifying as he watched Jungwoo rock hard against his fingers, his cock throbbing and desperate for attention. Yukhei used more lube and coated his cock before pressing the tip against Jungwoo's entrance. "What are you waiting for?" Jungwoo whined his impatience and Yukhei gave up holding back. He pushed his length inside Jungwoo in one slow thrust making the boy arch and moan below him.

 

 

Yukhei's breath escapes him as Jungwoo's body took in all of his cock. He began to move slowly and carefully as Jungwoo began to moan wildly underneath him. "Shhhhhh..." he tried to hush him as he began to thrust harder but Jungwoo just pushed back against his thrusts and moaned louder. "Yukhei!" He called loudly as he began to squirm. "Fuck, Yukhei, you're so good..." Yukhei furrowed his brow with effort as he began to pound harder. Obviously Jungwoo wasn't going to shut up until they were done. He reached down and began to jerk Jungwoo's leaking cock, dipping his thumb into the tip, spreading Jungwoo's precum all over the head.

 

"Ahhhh... Yukhei that's so good..." Jungwoo moaned as Yukhei worked his cock into a frenzy. He moaned louder and bucked his hips wilder and Yukhei jerked him harder and faster until Jungwoo filled Yukhei's big hand with his cum. His moans became soft whimpers as he withered under Yukhei's touch and Yukhei felt himself edge closer as he continued to thrust into the older boy's body.

 

"Was it good?" Yukhei's voice was heavy with lust as he pounded relentlessly into Jungwoo's body. He frowned when Jungwoo just nodded. "Say it." He demanded. "I want to hear you say it. Say you love it." "I love it Yukhei... it feels so good..." Jungwoo whispered softly as he dragged his nails down Yukhei's back. Yukhei tossed his head back and came with a long low growl, his thrusts hard and frantic, his rhythm unsteady as he rode his orgasm into Jungwoo's body. He slowed and stopped, his breathing laboured, his forehead coming to rest against Jungwoo's. Their bodies were sweaty as they came to rest, their breath becoming steady, their lips meeting in one lingering kiss.

 

As Yukhei pulled out and rolled off Jungwoo they both looked around the room and started to laugh. It looked like a hurricane had blown through it. The bedsheets were half on the floor, soaked with a combination of lube and water from their wet bodies, crumpled and messy. The floor was covered with puddles, Jungwoo's soaked clothes were randomly discarded, Yukhei's clothes and towels strewn randomly across the room.

 

"Ah, do you think maybe, I could borrow something to wear out of here?" Jungwoo blushed and Yukhei laughed loudly as he went to his closet.

 

 

The next morning eighteen boys were working hard in the practice room. Yukhei has his spark back and was in the middle of a group of boys all laughing and having way too much fun. Jungwoo smiles to himself as he watched him from across the room. He was still too tall, too loud, too weird. But somehow it seemed okay now. He was tall and handsome, loud but funny, and Jungwoo didn't feel annoyed one bit.

 

Yukhei looked over and across the practice room. He could see Jungwoo, close to the corner, stuck to Doyoung like glue as per usual. He was still too soft, too quiet, a little too weird. But when his gaze lifted and met Yukhei's from across the room he winked and flashed a flirty little smile and Yukhei couldn't

help but grin widely at the sight. Soft and quiet and cute. And that was just perfect for Yukhei.


End file.
